With 1,000 Sweet Kisses
by don'tlikehugs18
Summary: Series of oneshots, each featuring a kiss. Random pairings
1. Chapter 1

With 1,000 Sweet Kisses

Pairing: YukixMachi

The signs were everywhere. Banners stretched across the halls, posters strategically placed along the walls, small flyers pasted anywhere there was space, including on bathroom stalls. Yuki couldn't escape it.

The spring dance was coming soon sending people into a frenzy to find that "perfect" dance partner, the "perfect" outfit, the "perfect" restaurant. Small pockets of students, mainly girls, could be found chattering about this and that at the corner of every hallway. The worst part wasn't the chatter or the flurry of student activity, it was the girls themselves.

"Ano, Sohma-senpai?" a timid, childish voice startled him out of his reverie.

"Yes, what is it?" he queried in his polite, quiet voice.

"I was j-just wond-d-dering if you would be interested in… um, going to the dance… with me?" the poor child couldn't even look him in the eyes. Her face turned a solid crimson from hairline to chin. She wrung her hands together when he didn't answer immediately.

"I'm sorry. I plan on only attending the dance as president of the student council, not as an actual participant." He gave his best attempt at a genuine smile at the end to reassure her that it was his problem, not hers.

"Oh… ok then." She scurried off to a small gaggle of underclassmen who welcomed her.

_They must have been waiting for her. I'm going to kill Kimi for suggesting this, but that would tarnish my image as president. _

He gave a weary sigh. Yes, the student council was sponsoring this dreaded and damnable event. He would have voted against Kimi, but that dratted Manabe was all for it as well. As irritating as he is, he would have been worse if denied this opportunity. Yuki sighed again. As a member of the student council he was bound to go, no matter how much he wanted to get out of it.

_At least this time I don't have to wear a dress and I'm not required to dance. _

He nearly smiled at the memory. It was almost far enough in the past to laugh about. He knew he wouldn't be alone at the dance either. When the idea was suggested, it was only thing that woke Machi out of her stupor. Her head snapped up and disgust laced her gaze.

_If only she would have spoken up, that could have changed the entire vote. Listen to me, "would have" "could have," I'm talking like that stupid cat. _He sighed and shook his head._ I might as well get this over with though. It can't be that bad. _

The night of the dance showed him just how wrong he could be. The small gym was covered in crepe paper and balloons. There was tinsel and more crepe paper hanging from the door to make a curtained entranceway. Inside music was blaring from speakers set up on the small collapsible platform at one end of the gym. There was a heavy beat to it and the lights were all dim. (A/N-I've never been to a dance so go with me on this.) Yuki immediately attached himself to the nearest wall, farthest away from all the girls stumbling around in their high heels and long dresses. He watched more than one trip and realized this was probably the safest place for him.

"Yun-yun!!" A heavy arm was thrown over his shoulder and the body of Manabe jostled into him. "Great dance huh?!" He had to yell over the music. "Come on, me and Kimi are dancing now. I can let you cut in if you want."

"No thanks. I think I'll get some punch or something. See you later!" Yuki ducked out of his grip and took off around the wall, dedicatedly looking for the snack table. He found something entirely different though.

Machi was slumped against the wall about ten feet in front of him, glaring at the students dancing on the floor, the decorations, the snack table, even the DJ. Her gaze took her around the room and when it fell on him, she paused, eyes wide. He waved and finished the distance to her.

"Everyone seems to be having a good time," he commented after an awkward pause. Machi just nodded. Her glare was directed at her brother, then at Kimi. Looking closer Yuki could see the different emotions playing across her face. It wasn't hatred he found, but longing and jealousy. Confused, he studied her more.

"Don't you dance Sohma-kun?" Her gaze turned directly to his face.

"No. Don't you?" He offered her a reassuring smile.

"No." Her tone indicated she was hiding what she wanted to say.

It all made sense. Her glares, why she hated the idea of a dance. People were always spreading rumors about Machi and no one really talked to her. A dance was just another social gathering for her to be shunned. While girls were throwing themselves at Yuki for his attention, not a single boy had approached Machi since the dance was announced.

The song beat changed and Yuki decided he'd chance it. He startled her by taking her hand in his.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked just before lightly kissing her fingers.

She blushed. A small spray of pink covering her cheeks and nodded, unable to find words. Careful to maintain distance, Yuki treated Machi to her very first dance.

A/N- Hi there. I hoped you liked this. This is my first… anything really, outside of school. Got the title from a lovely song from RENT, "I'll Cover You." "So, with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you."


	2. Chapter 2

2nd-

Pairing: KyoxTohru

Twilight had settled about the forest as Kyo and Tohru made their way home. After two years of frustration and failed or thwarted attempts, Kyo had finally managed to ask Tohru out. Yuki had backed off and was rather content in letting the cat try to woo the clueless girl on his own. It took him an entire month to build up the courage to do it, but he did it.

He took her out to a nice little restaurant in town and then on a walk in the park. It had been a quiet evening, unusual for the cat, but not an uncomfortable silence. He had thoroughly enjoyed his evening with her and was reluctant to return home with her. He was sure Shigure was lurking about waiting to spring some perverted comment.

Pushing it out of his mind, he took her hand and laced their fingers as they steadily made their way home. A casual contented silence rested between the two as they swung their hands back and forth. Kyo's rooftop perch came into view as they rounded a corner. He sighed. Tohru glanced over her shoulder at him, quickly replacing her relaxed grin for something akin to worry.

"It's nothing," he said, brushing his free hand down her cheek. She blushed at the contact. Kyo had never been one for emotions, but now that he had his chance he had opened up to Tohru. She never knew how long he had wanted to ask her out and was shocked when he told her he'd been slowly building up courage over the last month. They were nearly upon the house. Kyo slowed their pace gradually. The came to a stop just before leaving the shelter of the trees. He took her other hand and turned her to face him.

"I had a really nice time." He concentrated very hard on his hands. He had tried during the walk home to come up with something original, but failed miserably. He stuck to the cliché line as it did express his emotions, but wished he could have created something original.

"Me too Kyo-kun." She gave him a happy smile, glad he was able to express himself so eloquently.

They both knew what should come next. Tohru waited in anticipation, she'd never been kissed before. She wondered what it could possibly be like. The girls in all of those TV shows and movies seemed to love it. Kyo, however, wasn't at all confident about this. He desperately tried to stop his hands from shaking. Luckily Tohru didn't notice. She had this dreamy look on her face. He couldn't imagine what she could be thinking of.

In a flash he pecked her… on the forehead. He had chickened out. He couldn't embarrass himself like that. What if she didn't accept his kiss? It would seem brash and out of place then.

Her eyes had snapped fully open at the touch of his lips on her forehead. She watched him now battle with his own thoughts and slowly be sucked back into himself. She was already missing the openness between them. Deciding this was a moment to take into her own hands she stretched up on her toes and planted a small kiss on the very corner of Kyo's mouth.

Absolutely floored he stared at her, mouth agape, eyes wide. A faint pink blush spread across his face, mirroring hers.

"It's ok Kyo-kun. You don't have to kiss me on the first date. Maybe we can wait until next time." She gave him a brilliant smile, her eyes soft.

He offered her a small true smile back as they completed their journey to the house. It was for reasons like this, he decided, that he had chosen Tohru to be his girlfriend.

**A/N**- Apparently, people have looked at these. This makes me happy! However, no one reviewed. This makes me sad.  I'm so bipolar. Feedback is lovely all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd

Pairing: AyamexMine

**A/N- **Hola again! Thought I'd update before taking my road trip. Woo! Thank you uber much to the 4 people that reviewed, though one wasn't so nice. And always thanks to you K-chan for your Beta-ing talent!

"Mine just what am I going to do!?" the ever dramatic Ayame moaned from the corner of the backroom.

The store had been extra busy over the last few days. A high profile wedding was scheduled for that very weekend and somehow the shop had come up in discussions. The bride and groom decided that the whole ordeal would be more special if everything was handcrafted and exactly tailored to perfectly suit each person. You know, instead of something traditional where all the bridesmaids wear the same dress no matter how much it clashes on one or more of them. Needless to say, the business proposition was far too good for Ayame to pass up. The guarantee of many photographers attending and the prospect of everyone looking stunning would grab incredible amounts of free publicity for his little shop.

However, two weeks into the project Ayame realized with a stunning bump into reality the sheer magnitude of this wedding. The bride wanted handmade from scratch dresses for herself, her mother, her mother-in-law, and all her bridesmaids, seven in all. Plus the groom wanted a hand tailored suit each for himself, his father, his father-in-law, and his best man. Then the bride decided that it would be a dreadful faux pas to wear her wedding dress the entire time and requested a dress especially for her reception and then one for her departure from the church. All in all sixteen different outfits.

Ayame and Mine had been working furiously for three weeks solid. They closed down shop to anyone else, stopped all other projects and left messages on machines for clients not to swing by the shop any time in the next month, sorry for the inconvenience (how about..."apologizing for the inconvenience" instead?). There was scrap material everywhere! Piles of sketches crowded the desk and table in the back. Heaps of fabric, beading, lace, sequins, thread, extra needles, and a few pairs of scissors lay spread out in the chairs along the back. Neither of them left the shop until well into the night, and that was only to eat, shower, and crash onto the nearest soft surface to pick up the job again the next day.

Ayame was now running on his fifth day on the same dress, three cups of coffee (which he normally refrained from drinking due to its harmful effects on the teeth), and about four hours of sleep. He was out of ideas, patience, and running very thin on time. Mine was diligently working on the last bridesmaid's gown. There were only two more dresses to finish, total, but these last two were the most complicated and there was no set design laid out yet.

Ayame slumped down in his seat, to frustrated to care about posture and proper balance anymore. He rested his head on the back of the chair, closed his eyes and rubbed the lids with one thin hand, fingers red from careful stitching.

"I'm not sure Boss," she sighed to her beloved employers question. Even Mine's normally cheerful disposition was stretched thin. "What are you going to do about what exactly?"

"These last two dresses. They're nightmares each of them. As much as it pains me to admit, I have no ideas as to what to do." He rested his hand on his eyes now, wishing he could wake up from this terrible, horrific dream he landed himself in.

"Well, we have her measurements and you already picked out the colors, ne?" Mine finished the last stitch of the beadwork on the last bridesmaid dress. She whipped out a hanger and hung it before collapsing on her work stool.

"Yes, yes, that was the easy part. Now it has to have a shape and design to fulfill all her romantic dreams of her wedding day." Though he meant what he said, his words carried a half-hearted tone.

Mine sat in thought, then began absently sketching on a sheet of paper. Ayame picked up his needle again, determined to finish the lacing on the hem of the wedding dress if it killed him. They worked in silence for a few moments. Ayame was just starting the lacing on the bodice when a white sheet of paper was thrust in his face.

"Something like this maybe?" Mine asked offering him the paper.

Ayame took it. Glanced over the design, then began to slowly pick it apart, analyzing the time and effort it would take. He imagined their young client in the finished product. A smile broke across his face.

"Mine, you're a genius!" he exclaimed for the world. "I knew I took you under my wing for a reason." He grabbed her hands and began a twirling dance about the room.

"My brilliant ingénue! My wonderful assistant! Ma cherie! Mon ami!" He continued to spin and twirl her about the shop, avoiding piles of fabric and discarded designs. "It's a simple, yet elegant, beautiful design! Mine you're a lifesaver!" He took her by one hand and gave her a quick spin.

The end of this ordeal left her breathless, glasses askew and slightly dizzy. Before she could stagger back to her stool Ayame swooped down and pecked each of her cheeks.

"My little way of saying 'thank you.' And when this is all over, I'll be sure to treat you to gyouza! My treat!" Mine thrust one fist into the air in approval as she tried to keep her balance all the way back to her seat. Working with Ayame certainly had interesting rewards.

**A/N**- By the way, my Chinese zodiac is the snake! My friends have actually made comparisons between Ayame and myself before. Sadly and most unfortunately, I'm running out of parings. Talk about lack of imagination. Any ideas would be most welcome. You can send them via review.


	4. Chapter 4

"With 1,000 sweet kisses, when you're cold and you're lonely, I'll cover you"-  
"I'll Cover You" from Rent

3rd-

Pairing: ShigurexAkito  
Warning: The infamous Chapter 97 warning!!! scary music

A brisk breeze blew through the garden carry in the scent of newly opened flowers to her. This was her favorite spot in all of the estate, yet she sat there, lonely and scared, emotions she hadn't shown in a long time. Her mother would be coming to find her any minute, a thought that made her blood run cold. At the snap of a twig she hastily wiped her tears away and tried to stop shivering.

"Akito? Is that you?" A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, trying to warm her cold body. The tears started spilling again. "Sh…. Don't cry," he murmured wiping away her tears. This was any girl's dream, but she knew she couldn't appreciate it. He was so kind to her.

She turned around and threw her arms around him weakly. He just held her tighter as she shook from the small sobs that continued despite her best effort to stop them. A stronger breeze floated around them causing her to shiver more.

"Akito, we should go inside," he suggested, still cradling her small frame clad only in a thin, summer yukata.

"No," came the adamant reply from the fabric on his shoulder.

"You'll catch a cold out here in this wind. Come on, we'll go inside where it's warmer and…"

"I said NO!!! I don't want to go back there. I hate her! I hate it all!" she cut through his soothing voice with her own high-pitched screams, so out of place in her warm safe haven. The arms encircling her grew tighter.

"Whatever you wish my goddess," he whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head softly. He began to sway; gently rocking her while they stood together in an embrace.

**A/N-** Thanks so much to kyoshigurelover for the suggestion and review. And for the rest of you out there who look at this and say nothing (I know you're out there; this story has over 200 hits)... I'm hurt... sniffs Seriously though, I desperately need ideas! Help!


	5. Chapter 5

5th-

HatorixKana

OMG, so sorry for the incredibly long wait. College starting and my BETA starting school (Katie I am ever thankful of you), life's a little crazy right now. Here's a bit of the untold story. Exactly how did Hatori end up transforming in front of her?

Life had been perfect during the last few months. Well, nothing's perfect, but it was so much closer than before. Kana was healing him more everyday, he could feel it. He was learning to smile more freely, to be himself more easily. True, he hadn't divulged the family secret, but did she really need to be burdened with that? He didn't think so. He was enjoying life, something he never thought would happen. Kana was the best thing to happen to him and he was seriously falling for her. Her spring attitude was warming his entire life.

Their two month anniversary was coming up soon and he felt, since she'd given him so much already, that he should do something special for her. Something quiet that they'd both enjoy, although catering the event more to her.

He knew if there was anything that Kana loved more than him, it was nature. She spent any time she could outdoors, looking outdoors, or planning ways to bring nature indoors to her via potted plants or bouquets. Hatori had been pulled along on many "nature walks" through the Zen garden on the estate when Kana suddenly decided they needed a break. For their special day, Hatori decided a small picnic was in order.

That Saturday they spent in the local park was one of the sweetest days of his life. They ate a small lunch under the shade of a large tree while watching puffy white clouds float lazily across the sky. They took a long walk around the entire expanse of the park to gaze at every opening bud and the color of each flower. He was slowly learning the meaning of "stop and smell the roses." As the afternoon began to fade they were content to lie in the rippling grass and watch to clouds change color with the sunset, just basking in the presence of the other.

Twilight fell as he walked her home. They lived in the same compound, but being the gentleman he was, Hatori felt the need to walk her to her door. Kana opened her door, but turned before entering.

"Thank you so much for today Hatori." She gave him a small smile, half embarrassed with the attention she was receiving, the other half overly pleased with him, herself, the world in general. She sighed. "I really appreciate the effort you went through for today to turn out right."

"You're welcome. After all you have done for me, you deserve this." He allowed his hand to brush her cheek, which was slowly staining pink. "Happy anniversary Kana."

"Happy anniversary Hatori." She gave him a true smile now, no longer embarrassed, but truly happy. He leaned in to place his typical chaste kiss on her lips. Kana, it seemed wasn't having that.

Just before he reached her, she ducked. Hatori nearly toppled over, but caught himself on the doorframe. Kana burst into giggles at the sight. Before he could retort or do anything but look bewildered, she had dashed into the house calling "Catch me if you can," over her shoulder. The rational, sane part of Hatori's mind insisted he be logical, to go home, to do something that wasn't following Kana into her house. The absolutely love struck part was egging him on viciously.

He stepped inside wondering where she could have gone. A fit of giggles resounded from the hallway. Shutting the door behind him, he followed the noise down the hall. It was now erupting from a small sitting room. The light was on, and, rounding the doorframe, he could see Kana already in there. She was crouched backward on the couch, fingers gripping the back, face visible only from the nose up. He could still tell she was smiling. Crossing the room in four long strides, he came up behind her.

"Gotcha," he stated, placing his hands on her shoulders. He felt them slump in mock sadness. She spun on her heels, still crouched on the sofa, a small pout gracing her face. He held her shoulders firmly and leaned in again. This time Kana didn't duck.

She let him start the kiss, but decided to further it. Testing the waters, she kissed a little harder. He was suddenly sitting beside her, hands still on her shoulders to keep her a reasonable length away. She wasn't having that though. Her arms reached up and locked behind his neck, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss in response. His hands were slowly sliding behind her shoulders, pulling her closer. How he'd wanted this.

However, ever observant Hatori was paying more attention to the administrations of his lips than he was distance away from Kana. Their bodies were only inches apart, and no panic signals were going off. Kana decided then was the time to be a little more enthusiastic and threw herself behind the kiss more. In that moment, they collided. Hatori jerked back, little red flags waving all over his brain, but the damage had been done. In a cloud of smoke and the sound of a small explosion, Hatori shrank to a small seahorse and Kana's brain went into Panic Overdrive.

**A/N-** It was actually fun writing this. It was kind of like writing a scene with me and my bf. He reminds me so much of Hatori sometimes, so I kind of wrote a bit of myself as Kana. Please don't hate her too much.


	6. Chapter 6

6th-

Pairing: HatorixTohru

**A/N-** Hi again. I think I was really messed up the day I wrote this. I'm not sure what happened. I remember it being very late (or very early depending on perspective) when I wrote this. Check out my Harry Potter fic too! It's called Unexpected. It's been out for a while though, so search for it. I'm updating it as soon as my BETA gets back to me. 3

She sat in a hard, mint green plastic chair in the stark white waiting room. She had snuck into the main house with the help of Momiji and Haru. She knew trespassing was wrong, but this was for a good cause. While rehearsing the school play of Cinderella, Yuki had had a particularly terrible asthma attack. Even Kyo had looked worried and called the practice to a stop. By that time Yuki had collapsed onto the stage floor, breath coming in sharp, gasping wheezes.

The teens had instantly called Hatori and explained the situation. He had arrived in less than ten minutes, a new record. They had helped Yuki to the car; Hatori then took the wheel and zoomed off in the direction of the main house, anxious to treat Yuki to the best of his ability. However, this left a very nervous panicking Tohru and a slightly worried Kyo stranded at the school. They had walked home in a stretched silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Yuki had not come home that night and wasn't at school the next day. This long of an absence left Tohru more worried than usual. Noticing, Momiji and Haru both approached her on the subject of sneaking into the main house for a quick visit of everyone's favorite invalid (here's a hint, it's not Akito).

That's how she came to find herself, waiting in an uncomfortable chair for over an hour in Hatori's secluded clinic at the edge of the Sohma property. She'd seen Yuki for a few moments and he assured her that everything was going to be fine. After persisting on that line for several minutes (she just wouldn't give it up!), he delicately changed the subject and a pleasant conversation ensued. Hatori had walked in only minutes later declaring Yuki still needed his rest and for Tohru to please wait in the front lobby until he was able to speak with her.

_I wonder how long this will take. I hope I'm not worrying Shigure-san or Kyo-kun. _Checking the clock on the wall, she jumped. _It's nearly time for dinner and I didn't set anything out! What if they go hungry! It will be my fault! Let's see, what should I make when I get home? It should be something quick, but good for them. _She was so engrossed in her planning; she didn't notice Hatori saunter in.

He studied her for a moment, as if she were a patient with a problem. She had a hard look in her eye. She was deeply concentrating on something and kept absently checking the clock. Her posture indicated she was uncomfortable in the chair, but she made no effort to move. He was still in awe how a fragile girl like her, so familiar with life's cruel twists of fate, could waltz in and began healing wounds he thought would gape forever. Just staring at her made his heart beat like it was whole again. He could feel it moving strongly in his chest. Deciding this had gone on too long, he cleared his throat. She jumped.

"Ha-Hatori-san." She shot up from the chair to bow. "Did you have something you wanted to talk about? Is Yuki-kun still ok?"

"Yuki is fine." He took a few steps closer to her. "How are you Tohru-san?" He wondered everyday when she would be too frightened or disgusted to continue and would run screaming away from the family. He wondered how long it would take until he had to wipe her memories of everything. He couldn't deny how much it would pain him to lose the sunshine she'd cast into his life.

"I'm just fine Hatori-san. Why? Is Yuki-kun very ill? Is he contagious?" She took a few nervous steps toward him. His heart beat faster.

"No, Yuki will be just fine. It was a terrible attack this time, but asthma is hardly contagious. I was simply wondering if Shigure was treating you well." He captured a strand of her hair between his fingers. The mood between them changed abruptly. He stared down at her with his one visible eye, though she could feel the other's gaze as well. She gave a timid glance upward to meet his eye.

"Shigure-san has been very kind to me, Hatori-san," she answered quietly. He seemed much closer than before.

Neither one spoke. She could see, in his pale green eyes, the different emotions that never made it to his face. She saw past the layer of ice and stoicism to the tempest swirling in him. It was a strong, flame born passion, one cultivated of many years of patience and hard work. It was the spirit of the dragon she saw reflected in his one observable eye. She shivered; an involuntary reaction to what she had seen.

A practiced hand flicked out and placed itself, palm outward, on her forehead.

"No temperature. Are you cold?" She hadn't realized how smooth his voice sounded. Listening hard enough, she could hear the fire in it as well.

"N-n-no." Coherent speech was too much for her now. All thoughts of dinner, the house, Shigure and Kyo were out of her mind now. Her heart stuttered along with her speech.

His hand slid down from her forehead to just below her jaw, cupping her face upward. His long fingers found their way behind her ear, stroking a minimal bit of skin there. She was blushing, she could feel it. His face was slowly ducking to hers. Her breath was becoming shallower. She felt her eyes slid to a close of their own accord. She could feel his warm, moist breath just before her lips. His breathing was a little steadier than her own, but still faster than normal.

She stood stock still, afraid that she would activate the curse by accident if she let herself move. Slowly, with all the care in the world, Hatori brushed his lips against hers. They rested there for a moment before moving against hers, slowly, carefully, teasingly. It was so much better than she had ever anticipated. She tried moving her lips back against his and was met with a quiet hum of approval and a little more pressure on her mouth. With caution she raised her hands to his shoulders and he moved the hand not holding her face to her waist. They were easing into a harder kiss, unleashing some pent up feelings on each other.

A bird was perched outside the waiting room window somewhere. It chirruped loudly, a jarring shriek in the happiness welling around Tohru. She ignored it and pushed against Hatori more. The bird shrieked again, louder this time. Hatori suddenly felt less solid. She pulled back, worried that she'd made a mistake somewhere. He gave her a small half smile and completely evaporated! The bird shrieked again, the loudest yet.

Tohru blinked, but found it hard to open her eyes again. She squeezed them together harder and tried to quickly pry them back open. She was met with a radiant light streaming in through her window. The alarm clock on her bedside table gave another sharp beep before she touched the button to reset it. Swinging her feet onto the floor, she set off to get ready for the day.

_That's the last time I eat that much ice cream that late at night. _

A/N- That was incredibly fun to write. I've noticed I don't use much dialogue, I hope that's not a problem. What I really love about fanfiction is not having to use that much imagery, everyone already knows what the characters look like. ☺ Please review, I'm getting lonely.


End file.
